Oiled
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Gackt...on top of...Yoshiki...on a...beach...having...smex. Brief mentions of HYDE...made for Satchi Claus. NO CHANCE OF EVER EVER EVER WRITING A SEQUEL, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR.!


Warning: MANSEX

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic...although, if I had to choose, it would have to be Hyde that I would want... XD

(a/n) This story was originally texted to Satchi Claus...she made me do it. xD No, seriously. I had no clue what Yoshiki looked like, except that he was blonde...she sent me a very sexified picture of him, sooo... XD Every picture found afterward were fail, though...I definitely wouldn't have written this had she not made me. XD Oh, well...for some reason, the italics option on FF isn't working... Dx

I was supposed to post this yesterday, as a sort of 'good job' to all of you who stayed silent yesterday...but my buddy kidnapped me and kept me at her house, away from the internet... XDX

* * *

Gackt laid out a towel on the ground, making sure it was laying flat. He pushed his sunglasses up higher on his nose, huffing as the sun DARED to look him in the eye. He removed his flip flops, stepping immediately onto his beach towel, as to avoid sullying the purity of this item. And, speaking of sullied purity, here comes Yoshiki now!

He didn't bother to hide the fact that he was leering at the blonde; even if he didn't have shades covering his clear blue eyes, he would still have been openly desiring the other man. No. He doesn't have any shame.

He watched as his new bandmate did as he just did, though with even more otherworldly grace. Yoshiki, sitting down, pulled off his pure white T-shirt, and set it neatly on his bag.

Getting an idea, the tall brunette crept over to his drummer, slipping behind him and wrapping him up in his arms. _"Gackto..."_ Yoshiki breathed as the brunette leaned back so they were lying down on the massive towel, Yoshiki's body covering most of his own. Wasting no time, Gackt kissed down his bandmate's neck, licking up and down the sides sexily. "D-damn...how'd you get so good at this?" Yoshiki moaned as he changed positions so he and Gackt were now chest to chest as the brunette attacked his neck.

"Mm...blame Hideto." Not knowing whether he meant HYDE or hide, Yoshiki ignored the comment and focused on the fact that Gackt was now hell-bent on locating all the soft spots he had on his neck, and doing a damn good job of it too.

"B-blame...? I'd rather th-thank him-_mmm..."_ Yoshiki gasped as Gackt bit down on a particularily tender spot. The brunette grinned, sitting them both up again. Yoshiki continued to cling to him, pressing their bare chests firmly together. Gackt patted him on the head nicely, lust now under control enough for him to function. Yoshiki stared after him as he walked to his own blanket, stuttering. "Th-that's a-a-all? Wh-what about..." he clamped his mouth shut as Gackt bent over in front of him. Though he may have been just reaching for something, it didn't take away from the fact that that notoriously perfect ass was right in his face. He licked his lips, reaching out to grab said perfect butt. Before he could, the other man turned around, making him grab a handful of trunk-covered Gackt Crotch (TM.) Both men, being perfectly comfortable with their bodies, ignored what happened as Gackt sat down on Yoshiki's towel, with oil (pressumably for tanning) in hand. Yoshiki grinned, flipping onto his back as Gackt opened the bottle with his thumb. Gackt returned the look as a librous amount dribbled onto his hand. Yoshiki shuddered slightly as the cool liquid dripped onto his chest, sending goosebumps across his skin.

A different feeling blossomed as Gackt's fingers massaged the cold liquid into his skin. Yoshiki ground his hips up into Gackt's, his excitement growing. Gackt straddled the drummer, legs clinging to the other's waist. Yoshiki moaned as he massaged him, the brunette's strong hands moving to cover his waist in the oil. As Gackt finished with his front, Yoshiki flipped their positions. Sitting on Gackt's lower back, he pinched and gripped at his shoulders, hands sliding up and down the pale skin of his back. The blonde flipped him over and on top of him, and moved so he was between the man's legs, spreading his knees slightly. The brunette smirked as Yoshiki slowly pulled his swimsuit down, followed by his own. They stared in awe at each of their nude bodies, each revelling in the other's nakedness. Still with plenty of oil on his hands, Gackt's hand slid down the older man's back, making its way to Yoshiki's ass. His hand slipped lower and lower, finally stopping at its destination: Yoshiki's entrane. He cleverly pulled the blonde into a breath-taking kiss, slipping one slicked finger inside him as he did so.

Yoshiki moaned, pushing back on the intruding finger immediately. Gackty smirked, adding a second, and then a third, when it still wans't enough for the equally oversexed man. "Mn...c'mon, Gackto...p-_please..." _The blonde panted, removing Gackt's fingers from his body. "N-no teasing...just _take_ me..." Yoshiki tried to find Gackt's cock with his hips, failing miserablky. The tall brunette laughed, slicking his member.

"You're too eager! Don't you know that half the fun is in the teasing?" Yoshiki shook his head as he impaled himself on the singer's cock.

"I-_iie_...sometimes it's better to just...go with it, don't you think?" Gackt chuckled, his deep voice making the blonde squirm.

"Mm...I don't know...I know that when I'm with Hyde, I like to watch him _writhe."_

Yoshiki glared as he arched upward in response to being filled._ "Don't _talk about another man while we're having sex, Gackto. At least give me that, you ass." The brunette glared down at him, thrusting forward too hard.

"You started it..." He smiled, but it was obvious that if it weren't for what they were currently absorbed in, he would've simply told the other to 'fuck off' and left. Buuut...he _really_ wanted sex...and his Hyde was nowhere to be seen...ah, screw it. Might as well take advantage of being in the loose man while he could. Pushing his thoughts aside, he pulled out and thrust right back in.

"Mn!! Gackto!" The blonde clung to him, moving his hips and focusing all his energy on pleasuring his partner. Gackt ground their bodies together, catching Yoshiki's member between them. He began a fast pace, hitting the other man's sweet spot again and again. _"A-ah! Gackto-kun!"_ He rolled his hips in time with Gackt's, gripping the towel beneath him. As Gackt thrust forward, their hips massaged the blonde's member, making him scream. He wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist, insatiable.

"Yoshiki-san..." The blonde held out nearly as long as the younger man, but even his staming couldn't match or exceed the sex god's. He pushed andpulled Yoshiki's hips back and forth, Yoshiki screaming for release on the now deserted beach. He came, shrieking, but Gackt had yet to finish. Then...why was he pulling out? Yoshiki gasped as Gackt positioned him so he was on his hands and knees.

"Aa...you didn't oil my back...What if I burn, Gackto-san?"

A grin. "Mm...I suppose I'll just have to," he paused in his speech, thrusting. "take...care," more thrusts, "of...you."

Yoshiki growled, incredibly aroused yet again. "Aa...and, _ah!_ How would you...do...th-that?" Gackt used his body to shield the other from the harsh rays of the sun. Emphasizing his words by thrusting, he murmered,

"Touching you...rubbing that cool, soothing aloe liquid all...over...your body...all...down...your front. Stopping...just before...I get to your--"

He was cut off by Yoshiki's yells of completion. He grinned, finishing himself inside the blonde man. He pulled out, rolling over onto the blanket-like beach towel below him. Yoshiki used the edges to clean the two of them off, grinning like mad. Gackt sighed as the blonde lotioned his chest so he wouldn't burn. "Mm...you know...I have always had a thing for blondes."

Yoshiki smiled appreciatively. "You know, I'm not a natural blonde."

Gackt smiled softly. "Neither is Hyde...You know, you can always tell when our managers try to break us up," Yoshiki sighed, uncaring.

"Oh, really?"

Gackt laughed. "We always do things we _know_ will drive the other _crazy_ with lust, so we'll do even more to get back together. For Hyde, it's dying his hair blonde and wearing low cut, flowy white shirts."

Yoshiki paused. "Gackt?"

"You know, you'd think our dumbass managers would realize we're too close and know each other too well to stay split up."

"Gackt."

"I mean, we're perfect for each other, you'd think that they'd realize--"

"Gackt!" The younger man paused, freezing in pulling his swimsuit back up.

"Hm?"

Yoshiki sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Isn't Hyde's hair blonde right now?"

Gackt thought about it, nodding. "Mm, probably. Kami-sama, I miss him..."

Yoshiki stopped dead. "Miss him? Gackt, did you just use me because I reminded you of Hyde?"

Gackt chuckled. "Of course not! Hyde's far better lo--oooh...I mean, uhm, I guess...with your hair...and...big sunglasses...maybe some lip plumper...sitting down...paler...thinner...clothed..."

"ALRIGHT. I DON'T LOOK LIKE HYDE. I GET IT."

Gackt laughed awkwardly. "W-well...from...behind...minus the wings?"

Yoshiki glared at him, pushing him off the towel and into the sand. "Did you just screw me 'cuz you thought I was Hyde?"

"No! I screwed you 'cuz I was horny, and **THINKING** of Hyde..." he blinked as Yoshiki squirted the oil onto his face, storming off. It was then that a certain, familiar mop of golden-brown hair blocked the sun from his eyes... "OMK, HAIDO!!"

* * *

(a/n) Right, right. Fail, I know, I know...just trying to summon my smut muse...hehhehheh...or should I say 'reawaken?' Hehhehheh, or maybe 'arouse...'

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
